


Sarqso

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In stories heroes and heroines never come back to the places they helped out. Riju is glad that this story turned out differently.





	Sarqso

Taking down the Divine Beast that plagued the desert and threatened to destroy the town was exciting and utterly terrifying. Riju knew at the time that it wasn't over and that Link had to take down the malice that plagued the inside of the Divine Beast, the evil that jammed the gears and made it into a hellish machine.

And after it was done the Divine Beast stood on the mountain, taking aim at Hyrule Castle as it should have. Her people sang her praises and seemed more secure in her leadership and Riju would have told them about how Link contributed but he was silent and accepted that his work was downplayed.

There were many questions and answers as to why. But whatever the reason, when Riju would walk out and glance over the town market place she would smile at the figure dressed in light blue, buying all the wares. Maybe Link really needed to buy everything but she wouldn't get the reason so Riju believed that it was because he wanted to, to help out the merchants. Maybe it tied into not taking credit for defeating the evil within the Divine Beast, just doing it because it felt right.

But whatever the reason she was glad that he was the type of hero that would return to visit the place he saved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you talk with the Gerudo after getting back the Divine Beast they all say something along the lines of "It's all thanks to Lady Riju," with a little mention of a "vai that helped out." I don't know, I think it's sweet that Link takes little to no credit in the whole thing because Riju needs to show that she's capable of being a leader. Maybe a parallel with Zelda?


End file.
